Rabbit Heart
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: Your heart is so fragile, like a rabbit's heart." Haou summed as he stared lovingly into emerald green eyes. "I wish not to take it from you." But then again another part of him wanted to do so, oh so desperately. Shounen-ai AU.
1. Prologue

Title: Rabbit Heart

A//n: Hello, I'm back (crowd screams in terror). Ahem, so due to my grammatical and over self annoyance on not elaborating propel in V.C (Vampiric Clutches) I decided I was going to re-write it. So I hope you (the viewer) enjoy and please review.

Warnings: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Inspiration: Impulse to re-write my work.

Musical inspiration: G listening to Rihanna Rated R.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters displayed in this fandom, or make any money of this (but i wish i did^^). the rights go respectfully to the creator of GX (whoever that is)._

In the ancient land he had been known as the Great King. Many centuries had passed since he'd had been know then. And now in the time of anew, his name was Haou.

He had slept for so long, that in his sleep, he dreamed. He thought when he first laid to rest that his sleep would be eternal. But now and then, the thirst for blood would rouse him to go out in to the ever changing world.

He'd use his dark powers to cross the land to feed. Careful enough, he'd take what he needed, so no one died because of him. The people he fed off were not of his own. They spoke a different tongue, lived a different way. He'd know of them when his people traded with the north, but that was all.

Now he slept, and as he slept he dreamed. It was unfathomable, a being such as he, as old as he could dream. And not just dream, but hear the voices of the others, see others through the eyes of his kind, even feel them. Behind all, he could hear and see the new world changing and shape before him. Sometimes he didn't mind. He almost liked it. The ever changing, modern-'things' amused him. He would often witness such things through the eyes his dreams let him see through. He felt he knew the cities he had left behind, it had been centuries. At that time, an awareness had come over him that he would not die, loneliness would destroy his sanity. That stab kept him feeling of others.

If this feeling did not recede from his being he might truly go insane.

_Where are you?_

His eyes snapped open, a vibrant sensation washed over him, an almost alien felling ran through is limbs. What was that?

A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about what just happened. Someone was calling him. There was reason after all.

_End prologue._

A//n: Tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter one

Tile: Rabbit Heart

/) /)

( . .)

c(") (")

Warnings: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Inspiration: Impulse to re-write my work.

Chapter one:

A night or two had passed since he had become fully aware of the world enveloping him.

So few yet so many; mortals passed him by. But never did they find him. So rather than waiting for the mortals to find, he would find them, or rather find that _one_. And find that one he did.

He found him by using another. This mortal captivated him; he found those green eyes, and the tranquil blue hair beautiful. This human also had an air about him, something he couldn't describe. It seemed as though he called out to him, as though his voice, dripping heavy with an accent, as if he were meant for Haou. He decided he would take any actions necessary to claim the boy, so he ventured out into the world he had left behind many centuries ago, keeping to the darkness and the presence of the night.

Several sunless days and nights of midwinter he travelled. It didn't take him long to come to a town which looked similar to what he had viewed. He'd seen the boy here.

What seemed so little, sparked a move from the death awaiting vampire. He no longer wanted to wait, he wanted to live. He had a reason to live.

Time was not in his favour, it seemed another had his eye on the teal angel. This other was smart and cunning, and it seems he knows the angel very personally. He didn't like that. The idea that some other was going to try and claim the angel that had brought him back unknowingly.

His angel was in danger.

Ф

Haou found himself outside what looked like a tavern, most likely a vampire tavern by the way some looked at their partners with blood ringed eyes. He had seen earlier in the thoughts of the one closest to the boy that they were both going out this very night. _Would this be where they would go?_ He thought.

"Wow, what century are you thrown from?" Haou turned to see a woman shorter than him, human, staring up at him. "Look, you've obviously got no sense of fashion. How about I help you and..." she paused, "you help me in return."

Haou didn't like the way her eyes roamed his figure. "I suppose," he replied. Whoever said he had to keep his promise? Actually what promise? She was offering was she not?

"Great!" she chirped loudly making him wince in pain. Maybe he could feed off, of her later "If I get you clothes, you take me in there." Her gloved hand pointed to the entrance of the tavern. "The only way to get in is with a partner or a group." She clarified.

"So?"

To make it simple, Haou was annoyed. This woman really knew how to get on his nerves. Sure she helped him 'freshen' up, but she wanted something in return. To become a blood drinker like himself. Not only that, he guessed she wanted _him _too.

"You look so- so great." She purred. "So are you going to tell me?"

Haou didn't answer, but she persisted. "Oooh, playing hard to get huh? Come on, tell me your name."

"My name ... is Haou." Those words were all he spoke. No more, no less.

"Haou, Haou." She seemed to test it on her tongue. "It doesn't suit you. Why not use another name."

"How about... Judai or Jaden? Yeah! Jaden!" She announced, "Jaden suits you so much better!"

All too soon she was dragging him into the tavern. As they entered, they had to go down a stairwell and into a cellar where there were hundreds of mortals gathered.

Not only did glittering noisy mortals eat and drink in this place, in dozens of little groups, they dance to the music of several different players.

The music was electric and loud; the flashing lights were horrid, the smell of food and blood was over-powering. Blair guided them through a sea of bodies to a table where they could both see the very mist of things. Haou noticed how everyone on the dance floor seemed to move as if they were alone rather than with anyone else. They danced so primitively to the music as though they were drunk on the very sound. To him though the music was ghastly. It wasn't music at all, it was too confusing.

Blair leaned over to 'Jaden' to whisper in his ear "Ignore the music and the lights. The lights make it difficult to see what you are. Try to bear with them." It clear to Haou that she _did _know what he was. She gave an order for hot drinks at the counter.

Meanwhile, Haou cast his eyes around the room. Trying to ignore the din that pounded at his ears and the overwhelming smells that overpowered his senses.

"You obviously haven't been 'up' for a while," Blair stated. "Could you tell me why you decided to wake up now?"

He stayed quiet before he began to speak to her directly. "I'm looking for ... someone. I heard their call and now I've come to find them."

Blair nodded, "I see, so you're looking for another vampire. An old lover perhaps?" she winked.

"No not a vampire."

"Oh, not an old lover then, either. So you're looking for a human." She summarised, "wow, what kind of a call was it?"

"I guess it was a silent plea." He replied.

Blair didn't understand, "wait, a slient plea? How could she-"

"He." Haou stated interupting her.

"... he, do something like that?" At this she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"I saw him."

"Saw him? You mean you've met him before? How old is he?" She began rambling, "he's got to be old. And you must have met him when you went for a I midnight snack I guess, you know like you get out of bed to get something to eat before you go back to sleep."

Haou zoned out of her incessant noise. He took another look around the room, his eyes scanned every visible face he could see. He stopped at one booth and a shade of blue hair grabbed his attention. His heart began beating at a hundred miles at the very thought. That has to be him.

Sure enough there was a blood drinker with him. The silver haired fiend kept an arm around the teal angel's waist. The other didn't seem t like it, every now and again he'd remove himself from the other only to have the appendage once again strapped around his waist.

'He is uncomfortable with the other' Haou made not. 'He obviously feels something is upsetting with this...' Singling out the booth, he listened.

"Edo, can we go now?" he shivered, hearing his accent.

'This Edo ...' he glared at the silverette

"Hey! Hello? Anybody home?" Blair waved and tried to grab his attention. "Oi! What are you staring at?" she asked, scanning to see what it was that had his attention that wasn't her.

Ф

End chapter one.


	3. Chapter two

Tile: Rabbit Heart

Warnings: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Inspiration: Impulse to re-write my work.

Chapter two:

Blair waved and tried to grab his attention. "Oi! What are you staring at?" she asked, scanning to see what it was that had his attention that wasn't her. "Oh, I see now. The hottie in the booth there right?" she pointed.

Haou watched as she suddenly got up and walked across the room. The silverette, Edo, didn't seem pleased that she graced them with her presence; on the other hand the bluenette sighed a breath of relief, now that Edo's attention was no longer solely focused on him.

Blair managed to persuade Edo to go onto the dance floor with her. Almost immediately they were immersed in the sea of bodies. Now the bluenette was alone.

'I see, clever girl, distracting the beast from the beauty.'

He made a mental note that he would reward her later on.

Getting up from his place, Haou went unnoticed to the occupied booth.

"Has your partner left you all alone here?" he asked sounding sincere.

The bluenette looked up to speak to him, "Would it be wrong for me to say; I'm glad he did?"

Haou smiled inwardly.

"No. I suppose not." Haou admitted. "My name is Haou." He flashed a grin in the boy's direction as he clasped his hand in his own and turned his palm up, and took the meaty part to his lips. He gently but quickly bit into the skin and lapped at the blood. All too soon he covered it with a kiss allowing his saliva to heal the wound.

The bluenette jumped when Haou greeted him so. His mouth hung agape in surprise, "uh…" he was speechless, but nonetheless surprised and….

'Adorable.' The vampire thought seeing the boys face flush. Even though the room was dark and lights flashed everywhere, Haou could see everything the bluenette did, or attempted hide.

The other looked as though he was about to reply, like telling Haou his name in return, however a hand snatched the bluenette's from Haou's. 'Che, out of time.'

A glare formed on his features as golden brown eyes stared at threatening azure eyes.

The silverette, Edo, had returned, obviously not happy that Haou had engaged with the boy.

"Ah Edo," the other said shocked. "How did you?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, making sure not to utter the boy's name. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" The bluenette shook his head.

Edo shifted his gaze back to Haou, "I suggest you leave."

"Edo! He has the right to be here if he wishes, just like you or me... Now could you let me go?" The bluenette stated, yanking his hand from the others grip. He sighed in annoyance and apologized to Haou, "sorry about that."

'Not really' Edo stated mentally to the nodding vampire.

"It is no problem," Haou said to the bluenette, ignoring Edo's comment. "And I do believe I didn't catch your name; pray tell me what it is?"

"Jesse Anderson, pleasure to meet you."

Edo then interrupted by grabbing Jesse's elbow and stating "I think it's time we leave, we do have school tomorrow after all,"

The two toned brunette watched as Edo escorted Jesse out of the club rather possessively.

'Jesse… no matter what, I will set you free from that beast which enslaves you.'

A grin slide across his face, he approached the exit to the club, where he then headed back up the stairs, and out.

'Watch out Edo, I'm not done yet.' Walking out to the snow covered land Haou didn't really know where he was going. And to top it off, Blair was nowhere to be seen. Had Edo done away with her back in the club? Was she still there now waiting for Haou to come back to her?

He didn't ponder it further; it was a waste of time. Better she leaves him alone.

"Do you not care for those around you?"

Haou looked up in surprise. There a few feet before him was a man with long silver hair, the man also wore a vibrant red suit.

"Who are you?" Haou asked defensively.

The other chuckled, "Impatient aren't we? But I guess, a millennia of sleep ought to do that when you've waited so long." He walked closer to the unsure brunette, "My name is Maximillion Pegasus. And, I understand that you're in quite a predicament. No food, no money and no place to call home."

Haou stood his ground, "What do you know about me?"

"Only what you are revealing with your thoughts." The man replied. A frown crossed Haou's face. Was he being careless as to not to conceal his thoughts?

"Oh my dear boy, you needn't be alarmed. I was only telling you what you wanted to know."

"Indeed. What is it that you want Pegasus?" Haou inquired.

"Well I would like to know your name and if you would take me up on my offer I'm about to make to you." He stated.

"And this offer is?"

Pegasus gave an endearing smile, "Would you like me to provide for you? In return I would like to hear about your life and the time you lived in."

"That's all? You'll provide for me in exchange that I tell you about my life and all the things I've seen?" Haou made clear. This other wanted to know about him, in exchange for a place to call home.

A place where he can take his angel and shower him in love, passion and his eternal life?

Haou took in Pegasus' disposition. Using his mind gift he penetrated the others thoughts. He could see everything; this one was true to his word. He had no hidden agenda, nothing lay beneath the offer. This was genuine.

"I will go with you, but on one condition." Haou stated.

"And what is that?"

"If you know anything on a vampire know as Edo, I want you to tell me." He stated.

Ф

"How can you be so rude?"

"I wasn't being rude, Jess; I was just making sure he didn't put any moves on you." Edo defended himself. Not only had he made an impression on that brunette (hopefully) but he also made an impression on Jesse too. And it wasn't a good one.

Said bluenette was a bit mad at him right now. Just a bit. Nothing he couldn't make up for later. In his own special way that always made Jesse forgive him whenever he got the bluenette mad and that wasn't very often. "Come on Jesse, please forgive me?" he asked in unsuccessfully. "I promise when I get to know the guy and find that he doesn't just want to get in your pants then I'll stay out of the picture. Please?"

Jesse just glared at him. "Oh, so now every guy wants to get in _my_ pants, I thought that, that was just you…"

"Since when?"

Jesse just gave him a knowing look. However Edo just shrugged it off. But mentally he was a little worried.

'How does he know? Am I really projecting it, can he can see through my façade?'

"I'm just saying, ever since we've met you've been shooing off every guy that approached me." He stated walking into the kitchen where Edo followed him.

"I've never had a boyfriend or a relationship with anyone else other than you. Hell! You get so worked up even when Fubuki comes near me, and even I know he's with Ryo."

"Okay, okay." Edo smirked slyly, "so that means you haven't…" he creeped behind the busy boy and scared him by wrapping his arms in a hug around the other, "that you've never had sex?"

"Don't do that!" he yelped prying Edo from hugging him while he blushed bright enough to even make a tomato jealous.

"It's true, isn't it?"

Jesse bit his lip not answering him. Hoping that Edo would let it go. That didn't seem likely though.

"Jesse?" the silverette pestered.

"What does it matter?" He asked leaving the kitchen heading for his room. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Have you?" Edo continued. He managed get in front of Jesse. "Well?"

"Why do you need to know? It's private!" he tried. "Edo, leave it will ya. I'm tired; I want to go to my room." 

Edo smiled a smile which made Jesse was sure he was up to something. And true to his judgement, Edo tackled Jesse down and pinned him to the ground. "I'm not going to let you go till you tell me Jess." He smirked. Loving the way Jesse struggled to free himself of his grasp.

"Edo~!" he shook his head. Accepting that Edo wasn't about to let go, Jesse decided that if he wasn't going to get to his room, at least he was laying down. So he closed his eyes and ignored Edo.

Edo frowned, Jesse was being no fun. But then an idea came to him. Pinning both of Jesse's hands above his head, Edo leaned down and pressed his lips to from the unsuspecting teens.

Jesse tired to protest but Edo took his chance and slipped his tongue in the others mouth halting all protest.

Ф

Pegasus's home was rather lavish. The corridors were lined in red carpet and antique furniture. The windows had long red curtain draperies.

Haou was immediately taken to the room he would call his own. Everything had detail. That and everything looked expensive; especially the glasses Haou could use to serve the blood in the wine flask.

"There is no need to be apprehensive Haou." Pegasus's voice broke the brunette out of thought. "This is your room and your house. You can do what you like. Make your self at home." He ushered.

"Your ensuite is to the left of your wardrobe." The other pointed out, "I'm guessing you haven't seen it yet."

Haou glanced to the door on the left of _his_ wardrobe. Crossing the room he opened the door an entered the other room. Marble floors and benches with sterling silver faucets and taps and a fairly large white bath tub to finish it off.

'Truly this is all too much. I wonder if he is right in the mind.' He stated thoughtfully to himself. He stole a quick glance to the other.

"Well I should like to stay and get started, however the morning is approaching and I'm sure that you would like to be by yourself." He bid farewell and left Haou to himself.

"…" it was a few minutes after Pegasus left before Haou made his way to the large bed in the room. Contrary to most of the colours in the house (red) the bed sheets and duvet were a light blue.


	4. Chapter three

A/N: Well, I seem to be doing well with Rabbit heart. I must say it its, if I say so myself much better written than the previous try. However in this chapter I tried to space the point of view breaks. Though I don't think I succeeded to well. That and I'm also going to try from a different perspective, like 1st, 2nd, 3rd, I don't really know which one I'm writing in, I get confused a lot. So with out holding on any further enjoy chapter three of Rabbit Heart.

Warnings: M

Contains: suggested sexual themes

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Inspiration: Change (in the house of flies) by Deftones, Queen of the Damned OST.

Rabbit heart chapter three.

Something unusual happened to me that morning. I dreamt a dream of my own.

It was something I hadn't done since the first night I became what was. However, I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy, this was a dream. A dream that was mine, entirely mine.

This came from my mind…my mind, and no one else's.

It gave me chills to have this thought, this idea, that soon my angel would be in my arms soon enough. My dream was vivid, like a vision.

_I pressed my lips to his cheeks and chin. To ghosting my lips_ _over his, to then place them at his throat, were I felt the soft pulse of his blood…_

I shivered as I recalled the scene once more. This feeling was enthralling and alive. I felt my thirst rise with every second. It was addictive.

_I knew I could do anything I wanted with this fragile being. Shaky breaths left parted rosy pink lips as my hands travelled down his lithe frame. My fingertips explored every inch of his body leaving behind a rush of warmth in their wake._

It was almost like he was here. I could imagine those emerald eyes looking at me with love. Enchantment. Wonder.

Ф

Haou cursed himself for getting carried away. He had to think of a way to save his beauty from the beast.

No doubt, he was not the only one thinking of the Bluenette.

There was no need to get carried away in thought again. He was Haou. An Ancient of time's gone by. A being that needn't fear: a mere 200 year old up start like; this Edo Phoenix.

'I will not lose,' Haou knew exactly how he was going to win. After all, the key to his success was closer than he thought.

Ф

_Earlier_

"Oww…" Edo moaned into the carpeted floor. "Why did you do that?"

Jesse had a scowl painted across his face, "you kissed me!"

"So?" Edo asked, "I kiss a lot of people."

Jesse gaped, "so what does that make me then?" he couldn't believe the other. "Just another, you think you can have your way with?" he yelled

Edo knew he stuck his foot in it now. "No. Jesse, I'm sorry," he stated. "I didn't mean it like that."

The Bluenette rolled his eyes and stalked off to his room. Edo called after him pleading him not to go. "No Jesse, wait!"

Said teens door slammed shut. The silverette sighed. "…ow…"

It was early the next morning when a sudden chilling fear spread through Jesse. It was odd. Almost as if he was being hunted by a pair of alluring gold eyes. He felt he recognized them, but where from?

Looking at his bedside table where his alarm was, the teen read the time and made a move to get a move-on, he didn't want to be late like Edo would, no doubt be. How did that arrogant bastard get away with it, everyday?

Like he predicted, Edo was late for first period. Jesse would have shrugged and let Edo to sit next to him, but the seat next to had been taken. Thank Ra; he didn't want to deal with Edo today.

Jesse was oblivious to the person next to him get up and leave while someone else came in and took their place, that was of course until… he realized something felt different. He turned to face someone he only just met the night before, "Haou."

"Jesse." Just like at the club, Haou kissed the meaty part of Jesse's open palm making the Bluenette blush.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked, oblivious to the obviousness of the situation.

Haou in turn and gave a straight answer, "to learn of course." Jesse resisted the urge to slap himself.

"Right, sorry. Obviousness," He chuckled.

The brunette chuckled also, "no need to be. I honestly didn't want out come but seeing you here is a bonus that's brightened my day." He proceeded to move closer to Jesse, weaving an arm around the teen's waist. "I'll trust you'll be the one to show me around the school then?"

Jesse squirmed out of the hold, "y-yeah, sure."

Haou smirked inwardly; meanwhile further back in the classroom, striking Azure eyes watched the scene before them with malicious intent. Mostly towards the two toned brunette who stepped in on _his_ territory.

Ф

"So, you're new to the area, I'm guessing."

Haou and Jesse were both walking to the school gate. The day was over, although Jesse wasn't looking forward to getting home. After all he practically spent the day with Haou showing him around and helping him out with his timetable, all to avoid Edo.

Haou paused in walking, "I hope you don't mind me asking… where you live do you?" he inquired.

"No. Why?"

Haou shrugged nonchalantly, "just to know whether I can walk home with you of an afternoon."

Jesse smiled fondly; it would be nice to walk home with someone other than Edo. "Yeah, my place is just a couple of blocks from here."

While walking they managed to find something to talk about, oddly enough it was about 'fried shrimp'.

"I really don't see the liking to shrimp, I don't like seafood in general actually, except of course fish."

"Hmm, you don't like seafood, except fish, you can't decide your favourite colour although I definitely know mine,"

Jesse blushed he knew what Haou meant.

"You want a pet but Edo won't let you and if you did, it would be a cat named ruby." the brunette paused to seemingly ponder something. "Hmm, so does that mean he won't let you date either, like an over protective single father does of his only daughter?"

"What are you psychic?" Jesse asked jokingly.

"No, it's just the impression I'm getting from him," Haou answered smiling.

The two of them walked onwards before Haou stopped. Jesse looked at him, an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Well I was just thinking again; what are you doing Saturday night?"

Jesse thought for a moment, "nothing that I know of, are you asking me out or something?" he asked laughing at the thought.

"Yes."

This caught Jesse off guard. "Well um..." Okay so he got the impression that Haou liked him, that he knew, but to ask straight off the bat like that, well damn he really must want to have the Bluenette.

"You've never been on a date before have you?" Haou asked interrupting the others thoughts.

The teen looked almost ashamed, "well yeah I haven't. Edo would always scare off any guy that came near me."

"Well that's a shame," Haou said, a smirk upon is face. "Though, Edo's not here. So..." he leaned in closer to Jesse, their faces inches apart.

The teens blushed, waiting for Haou to finish his sentence.

Ф

A/n: Cliff hanger!

Well, tell me what you think, criticism welcome as long as it constructive. Till then Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter four

A/n: yeah I left you all at a cliff hanger; sorry I could write any more at that point plus I really wanted to update. So here's chapter four.

Warnings: M

Contains: suggested sexual themes

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Inspiration: Whataya want from me by Adam Lambert and Crave you by Flight Facilities.

Chapter Four

The teen blushed waiting for Haou to finish his sentence.

"So…?" Jesse said trying to keep his eyes to Haou's instead of the brunette's lips.

"So," Haou leaned in closing the gap between the two teens, Jesse felt his lip lock with Haou's. Jesse closed his eyes, while Haou's hand held onto to Jesse's. It was a gentle kiss, not lasting even 30 seconds.

"…wow." Jesse said sheepishly.

Nevertheless, it was enough to have the Bluenette say yes to a date. "So I'll defiantly see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Even though the blush on his face was fading, Haou could still see it. He chuckled slightly to himself. "Well I bid you adieu," he bowed.

"See you later too, Haou." Jesse replied.

Haou walked away with a smirk across his face. If things kept on going at a good pace, Jesse would be his in no time. While he thought more and more of the younger male, Haou remembered how easy it was to talk to him, would that make it easier for him when he would; 'pop the big secret?' he only hoped.

He had been told by; Pegasus, himself that humans didn't believe in vampires and that the subject was just laughed upon. 'I just hope that you are a little more open minded when I tell you Jess.' He shivered; the nickname would have to be put into action sooner rather than later.

"Haou, has school ended already?" asked Pegasus, from the lavish lounge chair.

The brunette shook himself out of his daze, he was unaware he'd arrived. "Yes." He replied remembering Pegasus greeted him, sort of.

"Ah well, since you're here, may I ask something?" he asked curtly. "This human you are courting, when are you going to bring him over so I can meet him?" there was delight in his voice. "Oh, I've always wanted to be the fatherly figure." He chuckled.

"I don't know when I plan to bring him over," he stated. "Perhaps during the school holidays coming up." He announced. "If not, then maybe sooner. Who knows?"

Pegasus smiled in approval, "well as long as I get to meet the boy, I'm fine with the thought of a human around." He stated. With that he let Haou leave for his room.

Setting his bag down upon the ground by the foot of his bed, he sat on the bed thinking once again. 'What am I going to do during these holidays?'

"Jess," Haou practically called out as soon as he saw the other teen.

"Haou," Jesse greeted back, "You've given me a nickname already?" he asked raising a blue eyebrow. He sat next to Haou while everyone else goofed around before homeroom.

Haou smiled and nodded. "I think I did, would you rather me call you something else? Perhaps…" he paused. He couldn't think of anything else.

Jesse laughed, "Jess is fine." He shifted in his seat to face Haou more. "But that means I get to make one for you now," he stated. He thought for a moment before stating, "you'll heave to give me a chance to think about it."

A smile spread across the brunettes face; after all, Haou was an uncommon name. The bell rung signalling the start of homeroom and obviously school.

However, before the teacher could call out the role, there was a nock on the class door and then a new student stepped through. Well that's what everyone would think.

The teacher 'oh'd' in surprise and announced that indeed the newcomer was a new student.

"Everyone," she said quieting the mummers of excitement, "we have a new student joining us, his name is Jim Cook, and make him feel welcome."

A/N: that's all I got for now, my hands are frozen and im slowly losing feeling in them. I know its short but bear with me. Review please.


	6. Chapter five

A/n: Chapter four ended with a bang. Aka Jim Crocodile Cook. *grins* and now with the help of my beta I give ya'll chapter five.

Warnings: M

Contains: suggested sexual themes

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Parings: Spiritshipping, one-sided Superiorshipping, one-sided Wildshipping

Musical Inspiration: Silhouette by Birds of Tokyo California Gurls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg.

Φ

As soon as Jim entered the room, a cool shift of air made the class seem colder all of a sudden. The group of teens shuddered at the sudden change of atmosphere. Jesse noticed that Haou had stiffened in his seat, making him think that Haou somehow knew the new student. Perhaps he would inquire about it later, contrary to his thoughts though Haou did not know the other, all he knew was that Jim was a Vampire. He could smell it. He wondered if Edo had picked up on this too, as he stole a quick glance to the silverette.

Such a glance proved him correct as he noticed that Edo was on edge and glancing feverishly towards Jesse. And then he locked gold with azure in a knowing stare, glaring slightly, before he looked back to Jim.

"So, do you two know each other?" Jesse asked, brining Haou back into reality.

"Say again?"

"Do you know each other?" the blue haired teen asked again.

Haou smiled and answered as to not to make the teen suspicious, "No, we have never met before." Though very soon, he'd make sure that Jim did know him. He noted that Jesse mused on the subject for a little while before his attention was taken by the new student sitting next to him. Haou resisted the urge to abuse whatever god was out there for doing this to him. If he didn't do something soon then there wouldn't be just Edo after Jesse. Seriously, this just had to be hard. Why did everyone want 'his mate'?

His mate. He shivered, attracting a glance form emerald eyes. In return he gave a reassuring smile, earning one back.

What did he have to worry about? Jesse was going out with him, kind of... so he shouldn't be worried about Jim making a move on the bluenette. Should he?

"Hi, I'm Jim, nice to meet you mate." Jim offered his hand to Jesse.

"Mate?" Haou quickly interjected bringing Jim's attention to the brunette.

Jim smiled, "yeah, back home, it how we great friends." Then he corrected himself. "I mean that's if you want to be friends?" he said to Jesse with a smile upon his face. Haou heard Jesse introduce himself to Jim. Jesse smiled back accepting the gesture much to Haou's dislike. Jim extend his hand also to Haou, "and you are?"

Not wanting to make a scene, Haou took the offer, though he did it while biting his tongue.

Jim chuckled at the stiffness in the others shake. He noted that, if Haou was holding something he would have snapped by now. Jesse sat there wondering why Jim was chuckling so much, he failed to notice Haou's struggle at that moment. But seeing as how Haou was refusing to speak, he rolled his eyes and introduced Jim to Haou.

"Jim, this is Haou." He stated earning a smile from the new boy. All the while Haou was silently fuming hand clenching tighter to that of Jim's.

Abruptly the ended the shake, Haou trained his eyes to the front, trying to ignore the other sitting so close to what was his. Then it hit him, a weird almost alien feeling. Is this how Phoenix felt when Haou first approached the blue haired teen sitting next to him now? Well not exactly like this. Jim didn't seem to be making any advances on the teen. This calmed him down somewhat. There was no reason to see Jim as a threat, perhaps, yes, he could be cautious of the other but to alienate him altogether would be a too much at this time.

He didn't want to team up with Edo if Jim presented himself to be a danger to Jesse. He almost gagged at the thought. Though, thinking about dangers, 'when was the last time I ate?'

Haou looked over to Jesse, didn't want to hurt his angel, hell, Jesse didn't even know Haou was a vampire, or that he was sitting in between two. Though he really couldn't recall when he last had something to quench his hunger.

When class ended Haou made sure that Jesse was at his next class before the brunette made a bee line for the nearest exit. Once he was off school grounds he looked for the nearest pub that had many whom would not notice his presence at all. There was a quaint little place that had drunks littering the area, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at all the feral smells that were emitted from the entrance. He steeled himself as he entered the building attempting not to cringe as he looked for a possible meal.

Φ

The night air was cool against his skin and face, as he started up at the stars in the sky. The breeze stilled, Haou payed mind towards the growing tediousness' of how things were growing unreasonable complicated. Sooner or later Haou would have to take things further with Jesse; perhaps once he gained enough trust form the other then maybe he'd tell him what he was. He only hoped that he would accept him. He seriously didn't want to think about what he would do if, Jesse didn't understand. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, golden eyes glaring at the horizon. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"If you think too hard your brain will explode mate." A thick accented voice resounded through the calm night air. There was only one who could be identified with such expression in their voice. Jim Cook.

Having no reply spoken, Jim went on, "you seem troubled mate." He stated, not really worried, but curious.

Haou stared forward, "nothing that concerns you." He replied, not interested in conversation at the time.

Jim decided to have a bit of fun with the other. "Oh really now? Could it be about that blue haired charmer I met at school today?"

Haou glared. "What do you want with Jesse?" he asked in the vicious tone he had used to ward away vampires encroaching on his territory before his sleep.

"Chill mate!" Jim said, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace while he chuckled. "I meant nothing by it!"

Haou's harsh glare turned to a weary. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on Jim now. there was still a grin plastered on Jim's face.

"What?" Haou demanded.

The other merely shook his head. "How long have you known this kid?"

Haou stopped himself from replying straight away. He really hadn't known Jesse for _that long_, but he felt an overwhelming urge to be protective over him. He needed Jesse and that's all. "I don't see the need for you to know that.' he replied boredly.

"Not very long, huh?" Jim stated basically summarizing Haou's statement. "Usually, for a person to fall in love with another, it takes awhile to happen."

The smaller brunette vampire glanced at the Jim from the corner of hi eye.

Jim noticed but he continued anyway, "don't be surprised if it takes awhile for Jesse to _really_ warm up to you."

'_Really_, warm up to me?' he asked himself. He was about to yell at Jim to stop fucking around with him, when he realized that the other was no longer there. "tch!"

Damn, he let Jim get to him. He found Haou's fondness for Jesse and who knows what he going to try and pull. "Great, things just go more complicated." he sighed.

Φ

A/n: I believe this is a short chapter, i dont really know. Microsoft word craped out on me so i dont have word count, spelling or grammar functions anymore *sarcastic yay*. Sigh, well anyway, tell me what you think~! and i'll update the next chapter faster.


End file.
